Veradis
Veradis is the born child of the sexually asulted Luna, his real father being a werewolf, when Reginald found out he grew hatred towards Veradis, but his brothers and sister loved him and protected him from their dad which also lead to the hatred of the rest of them, due to his siblings protection they're the only persons he loves. Appearance Veradis likes to wear dark colours, he wears a black elegant shirt with chromed buttons, he keeps his shirt tucked inside his dark blue jeans. He wears a leather harness across his chest, the straps made of a dark metal, his 2-handed sword was attached to it, the blade covered in a chromed scabbard. to keep his liking in dark clothing he wears black boots and a black leather belt with a chromed buckle. Personality Veradis has a temper issue, and a huge lust for blood which leads him to be aggressive and constantly get into fights, he has little low self control due to being a werewolf and a vampire at the same time, to the point where he has heard the only thing he loves in the world, his family. Despite Veradis loving his family he will not them get in the way of his goals, even if it means living them under spells or cucifried by artifacts that leave originals at a death-like state. He will do anything to achieve his goals, from killing children, to taking control over minds with Vampire powers. He dislikes an unworthy opponent and will get rid of them in a fast matter without mercy. Weapons & Unique Abilties * *Daylight immunity: Unlike the rest of his siblings his daylight inmuty is caued by him being half werewolf *Relic and water protection: Due to the strength of being an original normal relics such as an unblessed rosary or purified water will not harm him, for the artifacts to do any harm they have to be blessed by the pope himself , who is an exorcist, or someone with a high "holy" rank, due to being half original Vampire apart from this protection his partially protected from silver weaponry *Enhanced physical abilities: despite all Vampires having enhanced physical abilities all Original Vampires have almost the double of this enhancement, apart from the enhances of a Vampire he an also harbest the full power of a Vampire and a Werewolf at the same time, though such power can't be held by his body and normally leaves him heavily wounded for weeks Trivia *He is the only Akerson sibling to be a hybird. *if he were to be stripped of his vampire powers he'd go back to being a normal werewolf. *Being a hybrid he needs to consume blood to be able to dish out the full raw power of the vampire and werewolf at the same time. *Despite his low fighting experience compared to his brother he stands up high due to having the powers of 2 of the strongest creatures in existence. *Being already in a hybrid from his the only original who cannot transform as the Vampire side cancels out the Werewolf transformation and vise versa *Ee is the only Akerson sibling to be a step brother. *Veradis is the only Death Claw member descendant that is known of to be alive. *His the only Akerson to be half Werewolf Category:Akerson Family